1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus that is used as a skateboard and, more particularly, to a skateboard-ski device that operates on snow surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art of skateboards, this type of sporting device is now becoming popular world wide. Skateboards are generally used on smooth, flat surfaces so as to allow for better riding by easy acceptability of the wheels that are part of the device. However, at this time the skateboard is restricted in its use--not only to the type of surface of the ground area but also by weather conditions. That is, during the winter months, in areas that have snow conditions the ground surfaces become covered and a skateboard can not be operated.
Thus, the applicants herein are disclosing an apparatus that will permit the year-round use of a skateboard.